


A Visit from Cap'n Amadeus

by Silverhart (Avalbane)



Category: Eldemore
Genre: Yuletide, poem, reinelkrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalbane/pseuds/Silverhart
Summary: An Eldemore inspired parody of 'A Visit from St. Nicholas', the classic Christmas poem attributed to Clement Clarke Moore, and re-imagined by none other then everyone's favorite pancake-loving pirate.Griff made me do it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to startedraining, and Grifforik for the reinelkirn names.

 

' **T** was the night before Yuletide, when all through the room

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse-rune;

The plates were set out by the chimney with care,

In hopes that Cap'n Amadeus soon would be there;

 

The ligers were nestled all snug in their beds;

While visions of gummy dires danced in their heads;

And birdmomma in his two-belts, and I in my cap,

Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap,

 

When out by the greenhouse there arose such a clatter,

I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter.

Away to the window I loped like a jack,

Afraid of what Fenrir might be doing out back.

 

The two moons and the stars as they lay on the sea,

Danced like stained glassworks to the voice of Calliope;

When what to my wondering eyes did soar in,

But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reinelkrin,

 

With a little old driver so lively and happy,

I knew in a moment it must be great-grandpappy!

More rapid than cuttlefish his coursers they came,

And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name:

 

"Now, _Schmancer!_ now, _Viper!_ Now _Finger_ and _Foots!_

On, _Luigi!_ on, _Randal!_ on, _Comment_ and _Toots!_

To the top of the roof! to the top of the mast!

Now dash away! dash away! dash away fast!"

 

As leaf chillawings that before the wild drakes fly,

When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky;

So up to the housetop the elkrin they flew

With the sleigh full of pancakes, and Cap'n Amadeus too—

 

And then, in a twinkling, I heard from on high,

The crashing and screeching of Azara's battle cry,

As I drew in my head, and was turning to dash,

Down the stairs Cap'n Amadeus was thrown with a crash.

 

He leapt to his feet, all ripped up and scarred

And his clothes were all tarnished with salt and with tar;

A sleekit, pirate serval was sat on his back,

And he smelled like a syrup-smothered, strawberry flapjack.

 

His eye—how is twinkled! his dimples, how merry!

His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!

His droll little mouth was drawn up in a grin,

And the red beard on his face was still wet with gin;

 

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,

And the smoke, it encircled his head like a wreath;

He had a broad face and a gold hoop earring,

And his eye twinkled playfully, like those of an otterling.

 

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly matelot,

And I goggled in admiration at his gallant chapeau;

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,

Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;

 

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,

Slathered pancakes with syrup, with a sly little smirk,

And laying his finger aside of his nose,

And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;

 

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a 'yo ho!',

And away they all flew like the down of a crow.

But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight—

_“Happy Yuletide to all, and to all a good night!”_

 


End file.
